Oven appliances generally include a cabinet that defines a cooking chamber for receipt of food articles for cooking. The cabinet can also define an opening for accessing the cooking chamber. Certain oven appliances include a pair of doors rotatably mounted to the cabinet at the opening to permit selective access to the cooking chamber through the opening. Oven appliances having such doors are generally referred to as French door style oven appliances.
The doors define a gap therebetween in a closed position. Generally, consumers prefer the gap to have a uniform shape. Similarly, consumers also prefer corners of the doors to align when the doors are in the closed position. However, the position of the doors relative to each other affects the gap's appearance and the alignment of the doors' corners. Adjusting the position of the doors relative to each other can be difficult. Further, the position of the doors can be set during manufacture of the oven appliance, and the position can change during transit of the oven appliance from its place of manufacture.
Accordingly, an oven appliance with features for adjusting a position of doors of the oven appliance would be useful. In particular, an oven appliance with features for adjusting a vertical and/or lateral position of doors of the oven appliance would be useful.